Nueva vida
by Satolink
Summary: Después de sufrir un engaño de Gary, Ash decide viajar a Sinnoh para participar en un concurso de maestros pokémon de la región, ahí se reencuentra con Paul, su rival de esa región sin pensar que ahora Paul desea algo más. Historia basada en comashipping VS palletshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, els dejo esta nueva historia de pokémon, historia de romance hombre x hombre, si no te gusta eres libre de no leer. **

**Parejas: GARY X ASH, PAUL X ASH**

**NUEVA VIDA**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Final**

Después de convertirse en un excelente maestro pokémon, Ash decidió volver a Paleta para descansar un tiempo de sus viajes, conoció a gente increíble que adoraba y seguía viendo, pero también conoció a personas que no le simpatizaban en lo absoluto. Una de las razones por las que volvió a paleta fue para ver más seguido a su pareja, Gary, un investigador pokémon que se había quedado a ayudar a su abuelo con su laboratorio y el cuidado de los pokémon. Ash lo amaba y le encantaba estar con Gary todo el tiempo que podía, Gary también lo adoraba, le encantaba ese chico.

–¿Ocupado? –preguntó Ash a espaldas de Gary quien estaba en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles.

–Algo, ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó Gary.

–Nada, sólo me preguntaba si querías salir al rato –sugirió el chico mientras abrazaba a Gary.

–Gracias pero estaré ocupado todo el día –dijo el chico–. ¿por qué no sales con Tracey?

Ash no lo aceptó, decidió irse para no molestar más, le mencionó a Gary que estaría todo el día en su casa por si quería visitarlo. Desde hace algunos días Gary ya no era tan atento con él ni cariñoso, siempre decía que estaba ocupado o cansado, pero la realidad era otra. Terminó su trabajo rápido y salió del laboratorio para ir a otra casa, tocó la puerta y la abrió Harrison, amigo de la infancia de Ash quien era un entrenador pokémon.

–Vaya, decidiste volver –sonrió Harrison al ver al castaño–. Pasa.

Gary entró avergonzado por aquello, recordó el pasado, una vez cuando estaba a altas horas de la noche en el laboratorio y solo, llegó Harrison con el pretexto de estar buscando a Ash, Gary le informó al chico que no se encontraba, en eso Harrison se le acercó más a Gary para besarle, Gary se sorprendió pero aún así lo separó.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó sorprendido el investigador.

–Me gustas mucho Gary –sonrió el chico mientras le acariciaba la pierna al joven.

–Te recuerdo que estoy con Ash, tu amigo –dijo Gary.´

–Lo sé, pero él no tiene que darse cuenta –respondió el chico.

Harrison siguió acariciando a Gary con lujuria y Gary se lo permitió hasta que de un momento a otro tuvieron relaciones y la culpa llegó en Gary.

–Eso fue increíble –dijo Harrison con una sonrisa.

–Fui un idiota, lamento esto –se lamentó Gary.

–No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a Ash, eso sí, me gustaría que se volviera a repetir –sugirió Harrison–. Sabes donde vivo, si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada.

Harrison se vistió y se fue dejando al investigador solo con sus penas.

Desde ahí, Gary iba a casa de Harrison cada noche para acostarse con él, lamentaba engañar a Ash pero, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Harrison, era muy excitante.

Después de su entrega, Harrison se colocó encima de Gary.

–Hazme un favor –le dijo–. Ya no quiero que esto siga siendo un secreto, prométeme que le dirás a Ash que me prefieres a mí.

Gary no supo que responder ante eso, quería a Ash pero Harrison lo estaba confundiendo.

–No me atrevo –mencionó Gary.

–En ese caso, olvídate de esto –se lamentó el chico mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban–. Creí que me querías.

El investigador le abrazó.

–Sí te quiero, pero también a Ash –explicó el joven.

–Dime a quién quieres más, yo ya no quiero ser un juguete tuyo –pidió Harrison–. Por favor, dime que me quieres y estarás conmigo siempre.

Gary se quedó pensando en la situación, quería a Ash pero el sexo con Harrison era muy bueno.

–Está bien, terminaré con Ash para estar contigo –mencionó Gary.

El joven le sonrió y le besó, Gary por el contrario se maldecía por dentro por lo que le iba a ocasionar a Ash.

0000

Al día siguiente Gary fue a casa de Ash, éste le recibió contento y sugirió ver una película junto a él

–Ash, escúchame –dijo Gary con miedo.

–¿Qué ocurre Gary? –preguntó Ash feliz–. ¿No quieres ver una película?

–No es eso, es que… esto debe terminar –respondió el castaño

Ash se quedó callado ante eso, observó a Gary algo asustado.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, acaso, estás… terminando –temió el pelinegro.

–Ash yo, no te merezco, escucha, he estado saliendo con Harrison y me enamoré de él y sé que es injusto estarte engañando –explicó Gary.

Ash al escuchar aquello observó a Gary molesto.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

–Como tres semanas –respondió el más alto con vergüenza.

–Así que me has estado engañando con uno de mis amigos –mencionó el pelinegro.

–En serio lo lamento –se lamentó el joven.

–No, eres un idiota, lárgate –ordenó el pelinegro enfurecido y sin verlo.

–En serio lo siento, sabes que puedes contar conmigo como amigo –indicó el castaño.

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo –respondió Ash.

Gary salió de la casa dejando a un joven dolido que empezó a llorar por esa información, le habían engañado provocando el final de su relación.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un viaje

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, se aceptan reviews :D**

**Capítulo 2**

**Un viaje**

Después de haber terminado con Gary, Ash recibió una llamada de su amiga Dawn quien vivía en Sinnoh informándole que realizarían una liga de maestros pokémon y que él estaba invitado pero que tenía que ir de una vez para entregar sus datos, Ash la pensó y decidió que una oportunidad como esa no podría ser negada, pensó que sería lo mejor distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera Gary; le informó a su madre sobre ese viaje y ella accedió, el pelinegro se despidió de su familiar y fue con el profesor Oak para informarle la buena nueva.

–Me alegra saber eso, ¿qué pokémon piensas llevar? –preguntó Oak.

–Pikachu, Gliscor, Infernape, Buizel y a Garchomp –mencionó Ash recordando cuando su pequeño Gible evolucionó.

El profesor Oak le entregó las cinco pokebolas y pikachu subió a su hombro como era de costumbre.

–Buena suerte –sonrió el profesor.

–Gracias profesor, les hablaré cuando llegue ahí.

–Gracias y Ash, lamento lo que sucedió, Gary me contó todo –mencionó Oak.

–No se preocupe, estoy bien –sonrió Ash.

Ash se retiró del lugar para tomar el barco que lo llevaría a la región deseada, sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Kanto.

–Bueno pikachu, una nueva aventura –sonrió el pelinegro y el pokémon hizo lo mismo.

000

Al llegar a Sinnoh fue recibido por Dawn quien le abrazó y lo llevó a un restaurante para comer mientras platicaban de cómo les ha ido.

–Y dime Ash, ¿Gary ya te pidió matrimonio? –sonrió la chica.

Ash se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, miró su platillo y sonrió.

–A decir verdad terminamos –respondió el chico–. Creo que no éramos el uno para el otro.

Dawn se entristeció ante esa noticia, sabía que su amigo estaba dolido pero no quiso preguntar más.

Fueron al centro pokémon para las inscripciones de la liga, ahí vieron a su buena amiga Cynthia quien les saludó alegre y abrazó a Ash.

–Me alegra ver que te animaste a venir, sin duda será un campeonato excelente –mencionó Cynthia.

Se despidió de ambos, Ash y Dawn siguieron platicando, en eso Dawn le informó a Ash que iría al baño y le dejó solo, Ash observó todo y sonrió.

–Esto será muy emocionante, pikachu –le dijo el chico y el pokémon sonrió.

–Vaya, al parecer has vuelto.

Ash volteó y vio a su lado a uno de sus rivales de Sinnoh, a Paul, un chico de cabello color lila y de pésima actitud.

–Hola Paul, ¿tú también participarás? –preguntó el chico.

–Sí, vine a ganar –respondió el joven–. Milagro que te veo solo, ¿acaso te han abandonado tus amigos?

–Dawn está en el baño –explicó Ash un poco molesto.

–¿Y tu noviecito?, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Gary? –preguntó el peli lila.

–Ya no somos novios –respondió el pelinegro dolido.

–¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ya se dio cuenta que eres patético? –preguntó Paul.

Ash le miró molesto.

–Me engañó, ¿estás contento al saberlo?

Paul se quedó callado ante esa respuesta, no se esperaba algo así.

–Bueno, supongo que eras aburrido, me retiro –Paul le dejó solo al chico.


	3. Capítulo 3 El peli lila

**Nuevo capítulo de Nueva vida, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Guest: Genial! Me alegra que te haya gustado **

**Euje: sí, ese Gary es un loquillo XD **

**Reader51: No te preocupes, Gary aparecerá muy pronto, ya que esa será la temática de la historia :D**

**Nicole: Gracias, aquí está la continuación **

**Capítulo 3**

**El peli lila**

Ash se dedicó a entrenar en un campo especial, estaba sólo, usó a su Infernape para que luchara contra su pikachu, les daba órdenes que los pokémon obedecían gustosos, después de un largo entrenamiento con sus pokémon, Ash les dio de comer para que descansaran un rato. El pelinegro se recargó en un árbol para descansar y observaba todo con tranquilidad, en eso escuchó una orden, vio quien era y supo que se trataba de de Paul quien estaba entrenando a dos de sus pokémon. Ash observó todo, veía a Paul dando órdenes y se dio cuenta que el joven mostraba mucha seguridad al entrenar; Paul guardó a sus pokémon en sus pokebolas y se acercó a Ash.

–¿Te gustó lo que mirabas? –Ash no respondió ante esa pregunta–. Sé que te agrada ver a un verdadero maestro pokémon.

–Lo que digas –dijo Ash sin ganas de pelear.

Paul se sentó al lado de Ash para verlo de cerca, Ash no sabía qué pensar ante esa actitud del chico.

–Dime una cosa, ¿por qué te gustó ese investigadorsucho? –preguntó Paul.

–¿Disculpa? –Ash no sabía por qué Paul estaba tan interesado en su vida, era la primera vez que le mostraba eso.

–Lo que oíste, los investigadores tienen una vida muy aburrida, ¿qué te hizo fijarte en él?

–No es aburrida su vida, me fijé en él porque es buena persona y muy inteligente –mencionó Ash recordando a Gary.

–Buena persona, claro por algo te engaño –rió Paul.

Ash se molestó ante ese comentario, levantó su puño derecho para golpear a Paul pero éste lo detuvo.

–Vaya, creo que herí al chiquillo –rió el peli lila acercándose más al rostro del chico.

–¡Suéltame! –exclamó Ash.

Paul no lo hizo, se acercó más a Ash y lo besó dejando mudo al jovencito y sin saber qué hacer, Paul se separó y vio que Ash estaba muy sonrojado, después se levantó y le dejó solo con las dudas por lo que había sucedido.


	4. Capítulo 4 Harrison

**Nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia **

**Capítulo 4**

**Harrison**

Ash no sabía todavía el por qué Paul había hecho tal cosa como besarlo, le estaba buscando para preguntarle sus razones y aclarar aquello de una vez. Recordó el beso y se sonrojó mucho ante eso.

–¡¿Por qué me sonrojo con eso?! –preguntó el jovencito en voz alta.

–¿Por qué te preguntas que eres pésimo maestro pokémon?, pues porque lo eres –dijo Paul quien estaba cerca de él.

–¿Qué haces espiándome? –preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

–Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que espiarte, ¿sabes? –informó el muchacho acercándose a Ash muy de cerca para sonrojar al chico cosa que Paul notó cierto nerviosismo en el pelinegro.

–¿Acaso te molesta ver de cerca a un verdadero maestro pokémon? –preguntó Paul con una sonrisa.

Ash no respondió.

–Vaya, no puedes hablar, qué patético eres –dijo Paul tomándole la barbilla a Ash.

–¡Basta! –exclamó Ash soltándose del chico–. ¿Por qué estas actuando así?, primero haces lo del beso y ahora esto.

–¿Te gusta cierto? –preguntó Paul tomando al chico de la cintura para pegarlo más a él.

–No.

–No se nota –Paul le besó nuevamente y Ash no se separó de él–. Sabes, en este momento en el que estás en Sinnoh deberías estar más conmigo, así se te quitaría lo patético.

–¿Qué estás proponiendo? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Ahora que afortunadamente terminaste con el investigador, ya no te vas a distraer en tonterías, así que agradéceme que estarás conmigo –respondió Paul.

–¿Acaso quieres decir que tú… estás interesado en mí? –se sonrojó aún más el jovencito.

–Si quieres verlo de ese modo está bien, pero eso sí, no pienses que voy a andar de cursi contigo todo el tiempo –respondió Paul y al final le volvió a besar.

Ash por el contrario no sabía qué hacer, no había olvidado todavía a Gary.

0000

Gary decidió salir más temprano del trabajo para ir con Harrison y pasar la mitad del día con él, cuando le dijo que había terminado con Ash, el chico le abrazó y tuvieron nuevamente relaciones, nada que ver con su abuelo quien se enfureció al saber que había engañado a Ash, pero él se había enamorado de Harrison. Al llegar a casa del chico notó que la puerta principal estaba abierta, cosa que le extrañó entró en silencio y vio en la sala algo que le perturbó, Harrison estaba con otro hombre en pleno acto sexual.

–¿¡Qué significa esto!? –exclamó el castaño enfurecido y adolorido.

El desconocido se fue rápido del lugar recogiendo su ropa para dejarles solos.

–Mira lo que ocasionaste, arruinaste el momento –mencionó Harrison enojado.

–¿Disculpa?, ¡estabas engañándome! –comentó Gary muy adolorido–. Después de lo que hice por ti.

El otro joven empezó a reír por ese comentario.

–Gary, ¿en serio creías que me enamoré de ti? –preguntó el joven–. Deja te explico, Ash es un maestro pokémon, yo un simple entrenador, todos me miran y me recuerdan como el rival de Ash, no he podido lograr algo bueno como él, él siempre recibe lo mejor, por eso me metí contigo para demostrarle a Ash que puedo quitarle lo que se me antoja con tan solo desearlo.

–Entonces, ¿lo hiciste por envidia a Ash? –preguntó Gary intentando no llorar.

–Claro, no creas que era por ti, a decir verdad no comprendo como Ash te amaba si eres tan malo en la cama –rió Harrison–. Ya vete de aquí.

–Maldito –se molestó Gary–. Ash es mucho mejor que tú en muchos aspectos y nunca lo superarás.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo para así irse a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, tirarse al suelo y empezar a gritar por la culpa y decepción.

–¡Fui un completo imbécil! –exclamó mientras recordaba a Ash a su lado–. Perdóname Ash.


	5. Capítulo 5 Un nuevo camino

**Nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir, empecemos respondiendo reviews :D**

**Gerugeru: supongo que dijiste que Gary es menso o algo así XD creo… :P**

**Amy-light95: Me alegra saber que te gustan mis escritos, sé que Gary se lo buscó, también sentí pena por él :P**

**Mari: jajajajaja de hecho xP al carajo XD **

**Elizander: jajaja sí creo que era algo obvio y sí, Paul siempre lo veía acompañado :P**

**Euje: sí, ya va haber comashipping y sí eso le pasa a Gary por idiota XD **

**Reader51: Sí fue muy de Paul, buscaba encontrar laas palabras apropiadas :P**

**Carolina: Muchas gracias **

**Continuemos…**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un nuevo camino**

Al día siguiente Gary trabajó muy duro para distraer su mente, su abuelo le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría al igual que Tracey pero no respondía, prefería no recordar nada de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, en eso el computador sonó para mostrar que había una video llamada en espera. El profesor Oak fue a atender.

–¡Ash!, ¿Cómo has estado? –Gary escuchó con atención aquellas palabras, el pelinegro se estaba comunicando.

–Bien profesor, ¿qué cree? Pasé a las semifinales de la liga de maestros en Sinnoh y no sólo eso, capturé un nuevo pokémon, un haunter.

En ese momento en la pantalla apareció un pokémon fantasma de color purpura sonriendo y sacando la lengua.

–Vaya me alegra ver que has hecho un nuevo amigo –sonrió el profesor Oak.

–Sí, ha sido genial estar aquí, Dawn y Paul me han acompañado todo el tiempo –contó el pelinegro, en eso el Haunter decidió darle una lamida a pikachu provocando un desmayo del pokémon–. ¡Haunter!, lo siento profesor debo irme, me comunico después con usted, saludos a Tracey.

La llamada terminó, el profesor Oak sonrió y se paró para volver a su escritorio, pasó cerca de su nieto.

–Era Ash, le está yendo muy bien en Sinnoh –le mencionó.

–Me alegra saberlo –respondió Gary sin mirar a su familiar.

Su abuelo se fue y Gary al saber que estaba solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

–Me alegra saber que estés bien –dijo en voz alta–. Necesito verte para pedirte disculpas.

Gary recordó cuando conoció a Ash, hace años cuando tan sólo tenía seis años estaba afuera de su casa llorando y lamentándose porque se había caído.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó un pequeño niño de cabellos negros alborotados más pequeño que él–. Me llamo Ash, ¿cómo te llamas?

Gary se limpió la nariz con la manga de su playera.

–Gary, me caí –se lamentó el niño.

Ash se acercó al castaño y le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, pronto se te quitará el dolor de eso, ven vamos a jugar –Ash tomó la mano del pequeño y lo llevó junto a él al parque para jugar y así Gary distraerse de su dolor.

Al día siguiente Ash estaba escalando un árbol.

–¡Ash, baja de ahí, te puedes lastimar! –se preocupó el pequeño castaño.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien –rió Ash.

Al pisar una rama, ésta se rompió y Ash cayó, Gary sin pensarlo hizo que Ash cayera sobre él.

–Lo siento Gary –dijo Ash preocupado–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –sonrió Gary al saber que nada le había pasado a Ash.

Pasaron los años y ambos tomaron sus caminos de ser maestros pokémon, Gary le extrañaba y se enceló un poco cuando supo que el pelinegro viajaba con Misty y Brock, después de eso, Gary decidió ya no ser entrenador pokémon y dedicarse a la investigación, estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar pero sobre todo preocupado de que Ash dejara de hablarle pero eso no pasó, ya al fin cuando lo encontró en Sinnoh fue cuando se atrevió a revelarle sus sentimientos y Ash le aceptó. Gary sonrió al recordar todo eso.

–Ash, debo recuperarte –dijo sin pensar–. Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Recordó la relación que tenía con Ash, una relación muy divertida, luego recordó a Harrison donde sólo había sexo y se detestó por haber cambiado algo tan bello con Ash por un simple deseo estúpido.

0000

Ash estaba entrenando con su nuevo haunter mientras era observado con Paul quien había perdido la liga contra la maestra Cynthia, Paul no se lamentó ante eso, de hecho se alegró internamente al saber que no tendría que pelear contra Ash, le miraba atentamente y veía el poder que mostraba el chico al dar órdenes, una de las razones por las que se fijó en él, fue esa, que al parecer el niño patético si era fuerte, algo torpe, pero tenía que admitir que Ash era fuerte. El pelinegro guardó a su Haunter en su pokebola.

–Supongo que quieres ver a pikachu –dijo Paul–. Probablemente ya salió del centro pokémon.

Ash sonrió.

–Sí, me gustaría –respondió.

Paul se acercó a Ash y le abrazó.

–¿Qué sucede? –se sonrojó el pelinegro.

–Nada, es sólo que me gusta tenerte así –dijo Paul.

Ash se sonrojó más por eso.

–Dime, después de la liga, ¿te vas a quedar aquí? –preguntó Paul.

–No lo sé, sería un gran cambio.

–Vamos, hazlo, sé que volviste a Paleta para estar con tu ex, ahora no tienes mucho pretexto que digamos –dijo el peli lila.

–Bueno… lo pensaré –sonrió Ash.


	6. Capítulo 6 Accidente

**Nuevo capítulo de nueva vida, gracias por seguirla y sus reviews. **

**Brennan20: Lo sé, Harrison sorprendió a muchos por eso XD **

**Continuemos **

**Capítulo 6 **

**Accidente**

La liga terminó, Ash derrotó a Cynthia convirtiéndose en el maestro más fuerte de Sinnoh por ese año, se le entregó su trofeo de ganador y se le felicitó por el logro, después de eso, Dawn, Paul, Cynthia y el hermano de Paul fueron a celebrar el triunfo del chico a un restaurante y felicitando al joven.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Ash –sonrió Dawn con alegría.

–Muchas gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes –dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la oreja de su pikachu.

–¿Ahora qué harás? –preguntó Cynthia. ´

–Pensaba quedarme en Sinnoh un tiempo más –respondió el pelinegro provocando la sonrisa de Paul.

–Mi hermano se salió con la suya –rió el familiar de Paul–. Sabía que Paul al fin se atrevería a revelarte sus sentimientos cuando te vio.

–¡Cállate! –exclamó Paul apenado y molesto por eso.

Dawn y Cynthia rieron y Ash se sorprendió por esa información recibida.

Disfrutaron de la comida y justo cuando se iba a pedir la cuenta una pequeña explosión provocó que una pared del local se destrozara y se revelaran unas risas, era el equipo rocket con una nueva máquina en forma de Arbok y que jaló al pikachu de Ash para secuestrarlo.

–¡Pikachu! –exclamó Ash enojado y tomando al pokémon con fuerza para no soltarlo.

–Danos a tu pikachu tonto –dijo Jessie molesta y meowth controlando el robot.

–Antes muerto que dárselos –se negó el chico abrazando con fuerza.

El robot jaló con más fuerza a Ash, Paul sacó a su gliscor para atacar el robot y destrozarlo provocando una nueva explosión y que Ash y su pikachu salieran volando por los aires, su espalda chocó con fuerza en las escaleras del local provocando desmayo inmediato del joven. La oficial Jenny logró esposar al equipo rocket y meterlos en su patrulla gracias a que también perdieron la conciencia. Paul y los demás fueron rápido junto a Ash, Paul cargó al chico angustiado.

–¡Ash, reacciona! –exclamó Paul preocupado.

–Hay que llevarlo al hospital –mencionó cynthia para así salir de prisa y el peli lila cargando al chico.

0000

–¡Ash! –exclamó Gary despertando de una pesadilla que tuvo donde Ash moría.

Empezó a respirar con fuerza y estaba sudando frío, vio la hora y descubrió que estaba solo en su cuarto, prendió una lámpara que tenía cerca de su cama y vio la mitad de su cama vacía y una almohada sin tocar, Gary se recostó nuevamente pero esta vez tomó la almohada y la abrazó para aspirar su aroma, aroma del shampoo de Ash, ese era su lugar de dormir del chico cuando se quedaba con Gary. Abrazó la almohada imaginándose que era el pelinegro.

–Mañana iré a Sinnoh a verte, muy pronto te tendré en mis brazos –dijo con una sonrisa hasta volver a dormir.


	7. Capítulo 7 Cruel realidad

**Nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, respondo:**

**Amy-light95: Exacto, Gary no sabe lo que le espera muajaja (risa malévola)**

**Elizander: Exacto, que se aguante XD **

**Reader51: Pobrecillo ¿verdad? XD **

**Nicole: Una prueba de que Paul no es tan frío como parece :p**

**Carolina: Ya sé, yo también quisiera que fuera así la serie T.T **

**Comencemos con el nuevo capítulo :3**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cruel realidad**

Gary se levantó temprano para poder ir a Sinnoh en avión para que ese mismo día llegara en la tarde al lugar, afortunadamente logró un trato de ir a trabajar junto a los investigadores de Sinnoh donde varios eran amigos de su abuelo, Tomó sus cosas para salir y despedirse de su abuelo.

–Buen viaje –dijo el profesor Oak.

–Gracias abuelo –sonrió su nieto.

–Y Gary, ¿estás de acuerdo que lo que vas a hacer está mal? –preguntó su abuelo–. Ash se fue para no verte y tú volverás para pedirle que vuelvan, Ash no es un plato de segunda mesa, ruega que te pueda perdonar por lo menos.

–Lo sé, pero debo decirle la verdad –mencionó su nieto para así retirarse.

000

El castaño llegó a Sinnoh con una sonrisa, salió para buscar a Dawn, afortunadamente sabía donde vivía, tomó el camino y a lo lejos escuchó una camioneta detrás de él, volteó y vio que la maestra Cynthia estaba manejando y Dawn estaba de copiloto.

–¿Gary, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Dawn cuando se detuvo la camioneta a su lado.

–Vine a ver a Ash, creí que estaba contigo –respondió el joven buscando en la camioneta a quien deseaba ver, ambas mujeres se miraron con tristeza–. ¿Qué ocurre?, Dawn, ¿dónde está Ash?

Gary se asustó al ver sus miradas.

–Ash, está en el hospital naranja, fue internado de urgencia, tuvo un accidente por culpa del equipo rocket, el... –Dawn no pudo terminar, Gary fue corriendo de prisa completamente asustado al hospital con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca se imaginó que Ash estuviera sufriendo, se culpó por eso, sintió que fue su culpa, si no le hubiera engañado, quizás no habría pasado lo que pasó. Llegó al lugar deseado y quiso entrar sin detenerse, al abrirse las puertas, éste chocó con un joven peli lila de nombre Paul.

–Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil –dijo Paul enfurecido.

Gary le vio y notó que el chico tenía unas terribles ojeras y ojos rojos.

–Lo lamento –mencionó Gary levantándose y dejarlo solo.

–Qué idiota –dijo Paul para así irse a su casa a descansar.

Gary fue a recepción y rogó para que le informaran en dónde estaba internado su Ash.

–Está en la habitación número 245 en el segundo piso –dijo la recepcionista–. ¿Es algún familiar?

–No, soy su… amigo –dijo con tristeza.

–Vaya, bueno puede ir a visitarlo, pero dudo que lo vea despierto, le acaban de dar un tranquilizante –mencionó la recepcionista.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico aterrado.

–Bueno, llegó aquí ayer y los doctores se dieron cuenta que el accidente que tuvo le provocó perder la habilidad de caminar gracias al golpe que recibió, al decirle eso hoy, tuvo una crisis –explicó la mujer.

Gary se alejó de ella con angustia, tenía que ver al chico, ¿ya no podría caminar?, no podía ser eso verdad, Ash no podía sufrir de esa forma; entró a la habitación sin tocar, era una alcoba pequeña de color durazno y una pequeña cama blanca yacía en medio y en frente tenía un televisor apagado, se acercó a la cama y vio a un pelinegro que yacía dormido y tenía conectado un aparato en su brazo, al acercarse más vio que a su lado tenía un pequeño mueble con un vaso de agua y comida que no había sido probada. Al ver a Ash comenzó a llorar, le tomó su mano con fuerza y le besó en la cabeza.

–Perdóname –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Siguió mirándolo por minutos, ver a Ash descansar le provocó recordar cuando eran niños, se lamentó por haber arruinado algo tan bello con Ash por una simple calentura. Recordó las palabras de la recepcionista, no podría caminar, eso no sucedería, él le ayudaría a salir adelante, a acompañarlo en el proceso de recuperación, se prometió sacarlo adelante sin dificultad para que Ash no estuviera solo y así poder recuperarlo.

En ese instante Ash se movió un poco.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con debilidad y sin abrir sus ojos.

Gary no sabía que responder, el pelinegro abrió un poco los ojos y miró a Gary, le observó por varios segundos sin decir nada, Gary hizo lo mismo.

–Tengo sed –dijo Ash al fin.

Gary vio el vaso de agua, lo tomó y le colocó un popote y lo acercó al internado para que pudiera beber un poco, después de eso, dejó el vaso en su lugar. Ash quiso moverse pero sólo logró medio sentarse.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el bronceado sin mirar a su acompañante.

–Vine a verte –respondió el chico.

–Gracias, pero no era necesario –respondió Ash creyendo que Gary se refería al accidente que tuvo–. Supongo que es doloroso verme así, sin poder caminar.

Ash soltó varias lágrimas al recordar su situación.

–No llores, esto es momentáneo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo te ayudaré a que vuelvas a caminar –respondió Gary abrazando a Ash y éste llorando.

Así duraron por varios segundos, Gary extrañó abrazarlo, pero tuvieron que soltarse.

–Ash yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice, lo mío con Harrison terminó –contó el castaño.

–No te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho está; lamento saber que hayan terminado, no te preocupes pronto encontrarás a alguien –sonrió Ash con dificultad.

–Ash, ya le encontré –dijo Gary.

–Me alegro al saber eso, espero conocerle –dijo Ash.

–Ash, me refiero a que… –

–¡Ash, despertaste! –Paul entró rápido y vio al castaño con odio–. Ya decía que te conocía de algún lado, tú eres Gary.

–Hola Paul, lamento haberte preocupado –dijo Ash.

–No te preocupes por eso, hablé con tu doctor y me dijo que mañana te darán de alta –contó Paul–. Es una buena señal, te quedarás a vivir en mi casa junto a mi hermano.

Gary no supo que pensar de esa invitación que escuchó.

–Gracias pero, no quisiera causar molestias –mencionó Ash.

–No es ninguna molestia, te quedarás ahí y punto, ahí te ayudaremos a recuperarte –sonrió Paul y se acercó al pelinegro para besarle la mano cosa que Gary no supo qué estaba sucediendo–. Tengo que ir con el doctor, no me tardo.

Paul miró a Gary con odio y así salió.

–¿Paul? Creí que era tu rival –dijo Gary anonadado.

–Sí, pero cuando le conoces es muy amable –sonrió Ash.

–¿Por qué te besó la mano? –preguntó Gary nuevamente.

–… –Ash no lo miró, sólo agachó su cabeza.

–Ash, ¿qué ha pasado en tu viaje?

–Bueno pues gané la liga, capturé un haunter y pues… me hice pareja de Paul –dijo Ash sin atreverse a mirarle.

Gary por el contrario se sorprendió por aquello, sintió un dolor en su pecho al conocer la realidad, Ash estaba con alguien más y él ni enterado, no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser. Ash no pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido, era imposible, el pelinegro le decía muchas veces que lo amaba, no podía estar con alguien que no fuera él.


	8. Capítulo 8 Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 8**

**Entrenamiento**

A la mañana siguiente Gary fue lo más temprano al hospital para encontrar que Paul ayudaba a Ash junto a Dawn a caminar para ir a una silla de ruedas.

–Tú puedes Ash –animó la chica con una sonrisa.

Lograron dejarlo en la silla con cuidado, Paul condujo al joven a la salida.

–Hola Gary –dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gary respondió y Paul le miraba enojado.

–Ash, será mejor irnos a casa lo más pronto posible –dijo Paul moviendo la silla para dejar a Gary atrás.

–¿Cómo sigue Ash? –preguntó el castaño a la chica.

–Un poco más tranquilo –respondió la joven.

Salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo encontraron a Paul y Ash hablando con un médico sobre el tratamiento que debía seguir, se despidieron y agradecieron todas las atenciones, ya afuera Paul dejó un momento de manejar la silla de ruedas y eso Gary lo tomó como una oportunidad, condujo la silla de ruedas dejando mudo a Ash y a los demás.

–¿A dónde lo llevas? –preguntó Paul interponiéndose en el camino.

–Es mejor que vuelva a Kanto, ahí recibirá mi apoyo y el de su madre para mejorar –respondió Gary–. ¿No lo crees Ash?

Ash no respondió ante esa pregunta.

–No, se quedará aquí, no estaría bien que viajara en estos momentos, se quedará en mi casa y ahí le ayudaré a volver a caminar, el doctor me dio a mí las indicaciones –mencionó Paul.

–Lo mejor será que esté con su familia, ¿no crees? –preguntó Gary molesto.

–Puede ser, pero yo soy su novio y me encargaré de él –dijo Paul al tomar la silla de ruedas de Ash y llevárselo lejos de ahí.

Gary no supo que responder, no esperaba que Paul dijera aquello, vio a Ash siendo conducido por Paul, Dawn se acercó al castaño.

–Lamento eso, Paul es muy… honesto –dijo Dawn.

–¿Desde hace cuanto Ash y él andan? –preguntó Gary.

–Una semana después de que vino aquí –respondió la chica.

–¿Tan rápido anduvo con él?, dudo que lo quiera –dijo sin pensar el oji verde.

–Lo lamento Gary pero, sé que le hiciste algo malo a Ash, no creo que te corresponda juzgarlo –mencionó la chica.

–Lo sé, pero estoy arrepentido y quiero y voy a recuperarlo –dijo el castaño.

–Gary, él ya está con alguien más, déjalo –opinó la chica de cabello azul.

Gary siguió caminando para seguir a Paul y Dawn hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron al lugar deseado, Reggie los recibió alegre y saludó a Ash con ánimos.

–¿Quieren comer? –preguntó el joven.

–Sí, a decir verdad tengo algo de hambre –mencionó Ash.

–Perfecto, pasen al jardín, he decidido que será más divertido comer a fuera –respondió el hermano de Paul.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Reggie sirvió la comida a los cuatro invitados, Gary se sentó de mala gana pero no quería separarse de Ash, se sentó al lado del chico para ayudarle. Paul al ver aquello se sentó en el otro lado de Ash.

–¿Quién te invitó a estar aquí? –preguntó Paul a Gary.

–Vamos Paul, sé amable, es amigo de Ash y debes ser respetuoso –mencionó Reggie sin saber de qué Gary antes era pareja de Ash.

Al servir la comida, Paul tomó una cuchara y la dirigió a la boca de Ash.

–Abre –mencionó.

–Paul, puedo comer yo solo –se avergonzó el pelinegro.

–Lo sé, pero aún así te ayudaré –dijo Paul avergonzando más a Ash y provocando los celos en Gary.

–Si Ash no requiere tu ayuda no deberías obligarlo –mencionó Gary molesto.

Paul le ignoró, Dawn por otra parte sentía lo pesado que estaba el ambiente.

–Ash, Cynthia me mencionó que desea verte pronto, así que tendrás que comunicarte con ella –dijo la chica cambiando de tema.

–Gracias Dawn.

–Todos los días estaremos entrenando en que logres caminar, así que prepárate –dijo Paul acariciando la mejilla de Ash sonrojando al chico y provocando repudio en Gary.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Gary, respondió y se trataba de uno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo que le pedía que tenía que ir al laboratorio.

Gary detestó aquella llamada, se levantó y se despidió de todos menos de Paul, cuando llegó con Ash se le acercó.

–Vendré a verte muy pronto, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti –le dijo. ´

Ash no se atrevió a responder, Paul por otra parte deseaba que el castaño ya se largara de una buena vez.

Gary al salir a caminar se lamentó por no poder estar junto a Ash como deseaba, necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta con él pronto, debía pensar en un buen plan para recuperarlo.


	9. Capítulo 9 Gary VS Paul

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por seguir leyéndola y lamento no subirlo pronto es que apenas le escribí XD gracias por sus reviews, respondo:**

**Euje: Sí, no puede caminar :P fue un plan para hacer mejor la historia :P**

**Nicole: Jajajaja me alegra saber que te sorprendió, lástima que no pude ver tu cara de impacto XD y aquí está tu actualización.**

**Brennan20: Hasta eso es algo tranquilo, un poco xp**

**Comencemos.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Paul vs Gary**

Gary tenía mucho trabajo lo cual le impedía ver a Ash ya que salía muy tarde del laboratorio, eso le desesperaba un poco ya que deseaba tenerlo cerca de él y a la vez le preocupaba porque sabía que Paul estaba todo el tiempo con él, Paul, ese hombre que se lo quitó, ese chico que ahora podía abrazarlo y no él, estaba muerto de celos por eso, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Afortunadamente para él, su día libre era hoy así que se levantó lo más temprano posible para ir a la casa del peli lila, tocó la puerta y el hermano de éste le abrió.

–Hola, ¿quieres ver a Ash? –preguntó el chico.

Gary admitió la realidad y se le invitó a pasar para ser llevado al jardín de la casa, a lo lejos pudo ver a Ash siendo transportado por Paul con ayuda de unas muletas también, era imposible para el pelinegro caminar, afortunadamente para él, Paul lo sostenía de la cintura y recargaba su brazo en los hombros de su pareja.

–Vamos, un poco más –dijo el peli lila.

–No puedo –se lamentó Ash intentando mover con todas sus fuerzas sus piernas pero era imposible, apenas se movían dos centímetros.

–Has avanzado mucho, sé que puedes –le animó el joven.

Ash no pudo más, se tiró al suelo, Gary al ver eso fue de prisa junto a él.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el castaño al chico.

–Sí –se avergonzó el jovencito sin esperar que Gary estuviera ahí.

´Gary le acarició la mejilla a Ash mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

–¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! –preguntó Paul enfurecido al ver eso, cargó a Ash para llevarlo a su silla de ruedas y posicionarlo en ella.

–Vine a ver a mí Ash –dijo Gary acercándose más al pelinegro cosa que sonrojó al chico.

–¿Tuyo?, no me hagas reír, tú no eres bienvenido aquí, así que lárgate –exigió el chico.

–Chicos, relájense –dijo Ash intentando pacificar el ambiente.

–Ash, ¿no te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo? –preguntó Gary mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas para llevárselo.

–Momento investigador de quinta, él se queda aquí, no puedes llevártelo –mencionó Paul tomando a Gary del brazo.

–¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? –preguntó Gary molesto.

–Su novio, así que no te metas en nuestra relación o lo lamentarás –aclaró el chico molesto.

–Si yo quisiera, te lo quitaría fácilmente –mencionó Gary poniéndose frente a Paul preparado para una pelea.

–¡Chicos, basta! –Exclamó el pelinegro tomando de los brazos a ambos jóvenes–. Gary… será mejor que te vayas.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Gary con fuerza, jamás se imaginó que Ash le pidiera estar lejos de él, así lo sintió, ¿acaso Ash ya no lo quería?

–Ash, pero yo… –

–Ya lo escuchaste, ¡vete! –exclamó Paul–. No eres bienvenido aquí.

Ash no se dignó en ver a castaño, Paul tomó la silla de ruedas y se alejaron de Gray para este seguir sufriendo por lo que había escuchado para después irse con su corazón roto.


	10. Capítulo 10 Error

**Nuevo capítulo y este capítulo será algo cruel :P gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Euje: Ja, ja, ja, ya sé, yo también me quería reír cuando lo escribí XD**

**Writney: Qué bien que te fascinó, tus deseos son órdenes otro capítulo. **

**Por cierto, ya faltarían dos capítulos más para finalizar esta historia **

**¡Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 10**

**Error**

Gary detestaba no ver a Ash, pero lo que más le llenaba de coraje y dolor fue el que Ash le dijera que se fuera, Ash no debió haberle pedido eso, no debía, toda la noche anterior pensó en aquello y un poco de molestia apareció en él hacia el pelinegro. Fue de nuevo a la casa de Paul para verlo sin siquiera importarle si le invitarían a estar ahí o no, tenía que estar con Ash y resolver las cosas. Cuando se acercaba a la casa vio a Paul y a su hermano salir de casa y alejarse, al parecer saldrían, cosa que el castaño agradeció, si Ash no estaba con ellos significaba que estaría en casa completamente solo; se esperó a que los dos hermanos se alejaran lo suficiente para no ser visto, llegó a la puerta y para su fortuna no tenía llave por lo que pudo entrar fácilmente, buscó en la sala y el comedor pero ahí no estaba el chico que buscaba, subió unas escaleras y la primera puerta que abrió era una recámara donde yacía en una cama Ash dormido y usando una pijama. Gary cerró la puerta en silencio y se acercó a mirarlo y sonrió al verlo descansar, una de las cosas que no sabía el pelinegro era que a Gary le encantaba verlo dormir. Pero ese no era momento para verlo descansar, necesitaba hablar con él, lo agitó un poco de su hombro mientras dijo su hombro, Ash abrió los ojos y vio a quien le había despertado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

–Vine a hablar contigo –Gary se sentó en la cama–. Aproveché que Paul y su hermano no estaban.

–Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que Paul te vea conmigo –dijo Ash preocupado.

–¿Te preocupa?, dime, ¿en serio le quieres? –preguntó preocupado el castaño.

–Por supuesto, ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha ayudado bastante, él es… –

–Basta –interrumpió Gary–. A mí no me engañas, yo sé que aún estás enamorado de mí.

–Gary, no empieces por favor, lo nuestro terminó desde que me cambiaste por Harrison, tú así lo quisiste –dijo Gary sin dignarse a verlo.

El castaño le tomó de la barbilla para que se vieran.

–Pero he vuelto por ti –al decir eso, besó al pelinegro.

Adoró sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero le fue imposible tenerlos por más tiempo, Ash se separó de él con fuerza.´

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo Ash enojado–. ¡Vete!

Gary se enfadó por esa actitud, se posicionó encima del otro chico para dominarlo.

–¿Qué rayos te pasas? –preguntó el otro algo sorprendido.

–No permitiré que me rechaces –al decir es volvió a besarlo con fuerza y empezó a tocarle todo su cuerpo.

El pelinegro lo separaba lo más que podía pero le era un poco difícil ya que sólo contaba con la fuerza de sus brazos.

–Entiende esto Ash, esto será con o sin tu permiso –dijo Gary.

Al escuchar aquello Ash comprendió lo que Gary quería decir.

Gary le quitó de prisa su short de la pijama incluyendo su ropa interior.

–¡Gary! –exclamó Ash preocupado–. ¡Detente!

Gary no respondió, se desabrochó su pantalón para bajárselo y poder hacer de las suyas, Ash intentó levantarse pero Gary se lo impidió, Ash estuvo a punto de golpearle pero Gary le detuvo su puño y al hacer eso, le pegó al pelinegro en el ojo para dejarlo un poco aturdido, cosa que aprovechó para volver a tenerlo en su poder, extrañaba tenerlo, así que eso era necesario, al menos eso pensaba él, escuchaba los gritos de Ash de que parara pero no escuchaba, se incrustó en él sin compasión provocando lastimar al chico, mientras estaba concentrado en su placer y besando a Ash en el cuello y labios, sus manos sostenían con fuerza las muñecas del otro para que no le fuera fácil luchar. Ignoraba por completo los quejidos del otro, mientras para él era hermoso sentir aquello, para Ash era una pesadilla.

–Hemos llegado –dijo el hermano mayor con voz baja al abrir la puerta de la entrada.

–Te dije que no hablaras, Ash está dormido –le regañó Paul molesto.

Su hermano fue a la cocina mientras Paul decidió subir las escaleras y al subirlas un poco escuchó unos lloriqueos provenientes de un cuarto, supo en ese momento que se trataba de su pareja, algo le ocurría, fue rápido a saber qué pasaba, probablemente tenía una pesadilla, en eso escuchó un ruego "Gary, detente", al escuchar ese nombre su cólera apareció, estaba el indeseable ahí. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y vio lo que ocurría, un intenso odio le apareció de la nada al ver tal escena y sobre todo ver a Ash sufriendo. Gary al verle entrar volvió en sí, vio a Ash quien no dejaba de rogarle que le dejara, se separó del pelinegro asustado, no sabía que le había pasado.

–Ash, yo… –

Paul fue junto a Gary para darle un puñetazo en el rostro y le tiró al suelo para empezar a patearle.

–Maldito infeliz –le dijo furioso sin dejar de patearle.

–Paul, no, basta –rogó Ash preocupado por una pelea futura.

–¡Lárgate de aquí! –exclamó Paul a Gary.

Gary se levantó con dificultad, volvió a ponerse los pantalones y antes del salir del cuarto con rapidez vio a Paul acercándose a Ash para abrazarle y seguir viéndolo con odio.

Gary salió rápido de la casa angustiado por lo que había hecho, fue a su apartamento, se encerró, fue a su cuarto y se vio en un espejo y se dio asco al recordar todo lo que había hecho, había herido a Ash, ahora sí sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.


	11. Capítulo 11 Realidad

**Chicos, una disculpa por la tardanza han pasado tantas cosas, perdí a dos seres queridos, mi trabajo ha estado muy pesado pero ya solucioné las cosas **** y problemas con una ex novia y un chico que está interesado en mí, por cierto soy Bi XD jajaja bueno no les cuento más de mi vida que no les ha de interesar jajajaa. Gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Mari: sí, Gary es un imbécil, se pasó con eso XD **

**Elizander: Sí pobre de Ash, lo sofocan XD **

**Carolina: Sí, ese Gary se paso, bueno no puedo revelarte el final XD **

**Nicole: Lo lamento, sé que me tardé pero aquí esta tu solicitud **

**Continuemos con el penútlimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Realidad**

Cuatro meses, pasaron cuatro meses sin que le viera, Gary estaba tan arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Ash, ´quería rogarle que le disculpara, sentía que ahora sí lo había perdido, lo perdió por su estupidez. Su celular sonó y respondió al ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola Abuelo –dijo muy triste.

–Hola Gary, espero estés muy bien en el trabajo –mencionó su abuelo.

–Sé que sabes que me va bien en el trabajo, ahórrate la plática, sé que quieres saber de Ash –mencionó Gary.

–Sí, me enteré lo que sucedió, Delia está muy preocupada, afortunadamente Ash ya puede caminar con ayuda de muletas, ¿no es bueno eso? –preguntó el profesor Oak.

Gary sonrió, así que Ash estaba saliendo adelante, le agradaba tanto eso.

–Y dime, ¿ya le pediste perdón? –hizo una nueva pregunta su abuelo.

–Sí, me disculpó –respondió el castaño.

–Ash tiene muy buen corazón, me alegra saber eso y supongo que ya lo dejaste tranquilo, Delia me contó que Ash ahorita anda con un chico llamado Paul –explicó su abuelo.

–Ash no lo ama –respondió sin pensar Gary.

–No digas eso Gary, tú ya no puedes meterte en su vida, lo abandonaste porque quisiste, abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos y déjalo ser feliz –le regañó su familar.

–Tengo que colgar, te cuidas –Gary le colgó a su abuelo y salió de su casa.

Sólo quería ir a un solo sitio, a buscar a Ash y rogarle perdón, necesitaba tenerlo cerca de él, una vida sin Ash sería aburrido y sin sentido, se maldecía por haber terminado con él por una simple calentura, tenía que solucionar las cosas sin pensar, sabía que Paul no le merecía y que Ash no lo merecía. Siguió caminando y llegó al parque del pueblo y pudo ver que estaba vacío para la hora que era, eran las seis de la tarde y todo estaba silencioso, sólo el viento le acompañaba, a lo lejos miró a su deseo, Ash estaba sentado en el césped mirando a lo lejos y al lado tenía unas muletas.

Fue de prisa a su lado, corrió tan rápido como pudo, deseaba tanto abrazarlo pero sabía que no se iba a poder.

–¡Ash! –exclamó el chico.

El aludido volteó y al verlo se preocupó, tomó sus muletas pero el castaño le detuvo.

–No, por favor –le rogó y se sentó a su lado–. Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te he hecho, lo lamentó tanto, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, por favor… perdóname.

El pelinegro le miró.

–Espero que no vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como eso de nuevo –respondió.

–Te lo prometo –dijo con tristeza el castaño–. Por cierto, felicidades, sé que ya empiezas a caminar.

–Sí, Paul me ha ayudado bastante –dijo Ash.

Gary se puso celoso por eso.

–Ash, ¿va serio lo de ustedes? –preguntó

–Sí, la verdad Paul me gusta, le quiero y estoy muy agradecido con él, me pidió que viviera con él más tiempo y pienso hacerlo –respondió el pelinegro.

Gary se entristeció por esa respuesta.

–Ya veo… me tengo que ir –Gary se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando la sorpresa y sonrojo del pelinegro.

Se levantó de ahí y se alejó con una sonrisa para no preocupar al chico.

Ash le miró con tristeza, en eso Paul se acercó a Ash.

–Lo vi todo, perdonas muy fácilmente –le mencionó al pelinegro.

Ash tomó sus muletas y se levantó.

–No es mala persona –le respondió.

–Sabes lo que siente por ti, el punto es, ¿qué sientes tú por él? –preguntó el peli lila.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –le preguntó el chico.

–Ash, se nota que aún no lo has olvidado, te sonrojaste por lo que hizo –comentó Paul–. Escucha, tú sabes lo que siento por ti, pero siento que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí.

–Paul, yo… –Ash se sorprendió por esas palabras, jamás se imaginó que Paul le fuera a decir algo así.

–Escucha –interrumpió el joven–. Te daré tu espacio, piensa en quien en verdad quieres y elije, yo por mi parte espero que sea lo mejor para todos.

Al decir eso, Paul le dejó solo al chico entristecido y confundido por esas palabras.

Mientras Ash estaba sin saber que decir, Paul se dirigía a su casa, Gary estaba en otra parte del parque gritando mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de su cuerpo.

–¡Lo he perdido! –exclamó con dolor puesto que su corazón se estaba apagando poco a poco.

**¿Qué les pareció? Les tengo información, tengo en mente tres finales de esta historia, aquí les propongo dos cosas y ustedes elijen:**

**Publico los tres y cada quien se queda con el que más le guste.**

**Publico uno y listo.**

**Bueno elijan qué es lo que quieren más. **

**Espero no tardarme tanto con el final :P **

**Adiós a todos.**


	12. Capítulo 12 Despedida

**Último capítulo de nueva vida, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y elijan el final que más les guste de estos 3**

**Amy-light95: Gracias, pues me decidí a publicar los 3 :P**

**Euje: Muchas gracias, ya ando un pcoo mejor, jajaja, me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, espero el final te agrade, bueno serán 3 pero podrás escoger cual te guste más :P**

**Comencemos**

**12 A**

**Despedida**

Una semana pasó y Ash no había visto ni a Gary ni a Paul, decidió irse a vivir solo en un pequeño apartamento desde que Paul le pidió que pensara con quien quería quedarse realmente, todos los días pensaba en eso al igual que todas las noches, cuando hacía su entrenamiento con sus pokémon y para mejorar la salud de sus piernas las cuales ya reaccionaban muy bien pensaba en quién realmente quería. Estaba de acuerdo que con Paul estaba muy agradecido, era buen muchacho y muy amable, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado, pero Gary, con el castaño tenía un pasado, pero sólo era eso, un pasado, tenía que admitirlo era un pasado increíble lleno de diversión, pero también sucedió un engaño y peor, Gary le hizo algo que a pesar de que lo haya perdonado, no lo olvidaba, mientras que Paul nunca le hizo nada malo, era cierto que antes le trataba mal, pero nunca se aprovechó de él, al contrario, le ayudó a superar su problema de no poder caminar, pero Gary, él siempre estuvo varias veces con él para ayudarlo, ¿a quién elegir? Se preguntaba varias veces. Todos esos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco y se desesperaba con facilidad, pero después de unas horas y de tanto meditarlo decidió tomar una decisión la cual consideró la correcta. Salió del apartamento para dirigirse a casa de Paul. Tocó la puerta y éste abrió.

–Hola Ash, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó el peli lila.

–Mejorando –sonrió mientras levantaba una de sus muletas–. Paul, escucha yo…

–Veo que ya tomaste una decisión, dime, ¿será bueno para mí? –preguntó el joven.

–Verás Paul, he decidió que lo mejor es… –Ash estaba algo asustado.

–¿Te decidiste por el investigadorsucho? –preguntó el entrenador algo decepcionado.

Ash no lo miró.

–Bueno pues les deseo mucha suerte, que seas feliz –dijo el peli lila para así intentar cerrar la puerta de su hogar pero Ash no se lo permitió–. ¿Qué quieres?

Ash se acercó a él, le tomó del cuello y jaló su rostro contra el suyo para darle un beso en los labios y así durar por varios segundos hasta sentir la necesidad de tener que respirar.

–¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó Paul sin saber qué decir.

–Pensaste que había decidido por Gary, pero la verdad es que yo te quiero a ti, por eso te elegí a ti Paul –sonrió Ash.

Al ver la sonrisa de Ash, Paul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Ash por la cintura mientras le daba un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior, Ash se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, ambos lo estaban, tanto que ni se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos a lo lejos les miraba un castaño desilusionado que decidió alejarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente, Ash aceptó volver a vivir en casa de Paul y su hermano mayor para una pronta recuperación, decidió ir por sus cosas al apartamento mientras Paul le esperaba en la casa, al salir a la calle se encontró a Gary quien le saludó.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó Gary.

–Muy bien, gracias Gary –dijo el pelinegro un poco triste ya que conocía a Gary a la perfección y sabía que estaba triste–. Gary, yo quisiera…

–No te preocupes por nada, aquí el único culpable soy yo de que nuestra relación terminara, sólo recuerda que yo siempre te amaré.

–No digas eso, estoy seguro que muy pronto encontrarás a alguien más, mereces a alguien mejor que yo –le animó el pelinegro.

–Dudo volver a enamorarme, descuida, estaré bien, mientras tú seas feliz, yo seré feliz –sonrió Gary–. Supongo que esta es la despedida, hoy mismo volveré a Kanto con mi abuelo, espero verte después.

–Te deseo lo mejor Gary –mencionó Ash.

Gary se despidió se fue dejando a Ash quien después de varios segundos decidió también tomar su camino para llegar con Paul, y éste le estaba esperando fuera de casa para ayudarle con su equipaje con una sonrisa.

–¿Te gustaría salir hoy a cenar? –preguntó Paul.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –sonrió Ash.

Paul le tomó de la mano al chico provocando un ligero sonrojo en él por esa acción.

–Se ven tan lindos los enamorados –dijo Reggie al verlos desde la cocina de la casa.

–¡Cállate! –exclamó Paul avergonzado provocando la risa del pelinegro y de su hermano mayor.

**FIN A FAVOR DE PAUL, ESTE IBA A SER EL FINAL ORIGINAL**

**12 B**

**Despedida**

Una semana pasó y Ash no había visto ni a Gary ni a Paul, decidió irse a vivir solo en un pequeño apartamento desde que Paul le pidió que pensara con quien quería quedarse realmente, todos los días pensaba en eso al igual que todas las noches, cuando hacía su entrenamiento con sus pokémon y para mejorar la salud de sus piernas las cuales ya reaccionaban muy bien pensaba en quién realmente quería. Estaba de acuerdo que con Paul estaba muy agradecido, era buen muchacho y muy amable, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado, pero Gary, con el castaño tenía un pasado, pero sólo era eso, un pasado, tenía que admitirlo era un pasado increíble lleno de diversión, pero también sucedió un engaño y peor, Gary le hizo algo que a pesar de que lo haya perdonado, no lo olvidaba, mientras que Paul nunca le hizo nada malo, era cierto que antes le trataba mal, pero nunca se aprovechó de él, al contrario, le ayudó a superar su problema de no poder caminar, pero Gary, él siempre estuvo varias veces con él para ayudarlo, ¿a quién elegir? Se preguntaba varias veces. Todos esos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco y se desesperaba con facilidad, pero después de unas horas y de tanto meditarlo decidió tomar una decisión la cual consideró la correcta. Salió del apartamento para dirigirse a casa de Paul. Tocó la puerta y éste abrió.

–Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que a Ash, ¿cómo has estado? Te veo muy mejorado –mencionó el peli lila.

–Muy bien, muchas gracias Paul, espero tú también te encuentres muy bien –sonrió Ash.

–Lo estoy, he decidido irme a Hoenn para competir en la liga, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo? –preguntó Paul.

–Suena tentador pero, decidí volver a Kanto por un tiempo, ayer recibí una llamada de mi madre, quiere verme pronto para ayudarme con mi tratamiento de volver a caminar –explicó Ash.

–¿Volverás con Gary? –preguntó Paul.

–Gary vive aquí actualmente, así que no, escucha Paul, sólo vine a agradecerte toda tu ayuda, espero sigamos siendo amigos –aclaró el chico.

–No te preocupes, fue un placer ayudarte, sólo espero que no seas tan tonto para volver a meterte en problemas –sonrió Paul para evitar que Ash pensara que no le dolía la decisión que había tomado.

–Nos vemos después y mucha suerte en la liga, sé que ganarás –el chico levantó su dedo pulgar.

Paul se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Ash tomó el avión para irse a Kanto, al llegar a pueblo Paleta fue a su casa donde su madre lo recibió gustosa y le preparó una deliciosa comida mientras platicaban el cómo le había ido en la liga de maestros pokémon.

–Ayer también volvió Gary –mencionó Delia.

–¿Gary está aquí? –se sorprendió el chico.

Su madre asintió y siguieron comiendo mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba el por qué Gary había vuelto.

Al día siguiente, Ash salió para dar una caminata y realizar ejercicio junto a pikachu.

–Esto se siente genial, ¿no pikachu? –preguntó el pelinegro y el pokémon le sonrió.

Sintió una mano tocar su espalda, volteó y vio al castaño de su ex con una sonrisa.

–Hola Gary –dijo Ash al verle.

–Hola, me alegra ver que volviste a Kanto, ¿qué pasó con Paul? –preguntó el joven.

–Está actualmente en Hoenn, va a competir en la liga –respondió el pelinegro.

–Quieres decir que él y tú… ¿terminaron? –una llama de esperanza apareció en los ojos del chico.

–Sí, fue lo mejor, actualmente prefiero mejorar mi salud, es todo lo que tengo en mente –respondió Ash.

–Es bueno saberlo, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –una nueva pregunta salió de los labios del investigador.

–No lo sé, probablemente cuando me mejore al cien vaya a otra región –respondió el chico.

–Ya veo, dime… ¿puedo acompañarte en tu estadía aquí en Paleta?, me gustaría solucionar las cosas entre nosotros, no te pido que seas mi novio de nuevo, sólo quiero demostrarte que soy una buena persona e intentaré en un futuro hacer que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí –explicó el castaño.

–Está bien, pero como lo dije, actualmente no planeo tener ninguna relación, pero si en un futuro pasa algo más con nosotros y vuelves a engañarme, te golpearé tan fuerte que hasta a Arceus le dolerá –sonrió Ash.

Gary le sonrió como respuesta.

–Te prometo que nunca volveré a cometer una estupidez como esa.

**FIN A FAVOR DE GARY**

**12 C**

**Despedida**

Dos meses pasaron y Ash no había visto ni a Gary ni a Paul, decidió irse a vivir solo en un pequeño apartamento desde que Paul le pidió que pensara con quien quería quedarse realmente, todos los días pensaba en eso al igual que todas las noches, cuando hacía su entrenamiento con sus pokémon y para mejorar la salud de sus piernas las cuales ya reaccionaban muy bien pensaba en quién realmente quería. Estaba de acuerdo que con Paul estaba muy agradecido, era buen muchacho y muy amable, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado, pero Gary, con el castaño tenía un pasado, pero sólo era eso, un pasado, tenía que admitirlo era un pasado increíble lleno de diversión, pero también sucedió un engaño y peor, Gary le hizo algo que a pesar de que lo haya perdonado, no lo olvidaba, mientras que Paul nunca le hizo nada malo, era cierto que antes le trataba mal, pero nunca se aprovechó de él, al contrario, le ayudó a superar su problema de no poder caminar, pero Gary, él siempre estuvo varias veces con él para ayudarlo, ¿a quién elegir? Se preguntaba varias veces. Todos esos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco y se desesperaba con facilidad, pero después de unas horas y de tanto meditarlo decidió tomar una decisión la cual consideró la correcta para él. Su celular sonó y respondió.

–Hola Dawn, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el chico.

–Muy bien, espero tú también te encuentres bien –respondió la chica.

–La verdad mucho mejor, ya puedo caminar sin la necesidad de muletas –dijo Ash con orgullo mientras levantaba ambas piernas.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, oye Ash, ¿escuchaste las noticias? –preguntó la chica.

–No, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

–Esto te va a encantar –rió la muchacha.

000

Al día siguiente, Ash tomó todas sus cosas del apartamento para así irse ya de ahí junto a pikachu, le había hablado a su madre para comentarle su nueva decisión y ella como siempre le apoyó. Al estar en la calle vio a Paul y le saludó.

–Te veo muy alegre –opinó Paul y vio la mochila que llevaba el joven–. ¿Piensas irte?

–Sí, escucha Paul, tenías razón debía pensar bien que era lo que quería, por eso te estoy muy agradecido por toda tu ayuda, pero, me temo que no podré quedarme más en Sinnoh.

–Ya veo, no te preocupes, a decir verdad yo también pienso irme, pienso participar en la liga de Hoenn –aclaró el peli lila.

–Genial, estoy seguro que ganarás, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo Paul –sonrió Ash.

–No hay de qué, te deseo mucha suerte también –Paul se alejó de Ash sin muchos ánimos de él.

A pesar de fingir demencia, le dolía saber que Ash no estaría con él.

Ash siguió su camino para ir al aeropuerto, ahí se encontró con Gary que llevaba un boleto al igual que él.

–¡Ash, me alegra verte mejorado! –sonrió Gary quien aprovechó y abrazó al chico.

–Gracias, ¿te piensas ir de aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí, decidí volver a trabajar con mi abuelo en su laboratorio, aquí no tengo nada más que hacer –sonrió Gary–. ¿Volverás a Kanto?

–No –negó Ash–. Después de meditarlo mucho tomé una decisión, Dawn me informó que se han abierto las inscripciones para participar en la liga de Kalos y pienso participar y por supuesto ganar.

–Vaya, me alegra saber eso, siempre con tus decisiones apresuradas de viaje, estoy seguro que ganarás y Ash, en serio lamento todo lo que te hice, espero algún día puedas perdonarme.

–Te perdoné hace tiempo Gary, te deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por todo –sonrió Ash dándole la mano a Gary.

Éste la tomó y jaló a Ash cerca de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Me hubiera gustado haberte recuperado, pero veo que no será posible –le dijo después.

–Lo lamento Gary, pero por ahora sólo pensaré en la liga de Kalos, esa es mi meta –aclaró el pelinegro.

–Sé que ganarás, mucha suerte.

Se despidieron, ambos tomaron el avión correspondiente y después de un día, Ash llegó a Kalos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que pikachu mientras veían varios pokémon. Salieron del avión y Ash con alegría levantó los brazos y gritó.

–¡Hola región Kalos, Ash Ketchum ha llegado! –pikachu le acompañó en el gritó y bajó de su hombro mientras varios les observaban con sonrisas.

La emoción de Ash era tan grande que no se fijó bien y sin querer resbaló de las escaleras del avión par así caer al suelo y escuchar la sorpresa de su pokémon. Cuando esperaba llegar al suelo y golpearse tan fuerte contra el piso pavimentado, sintió un golpe doloroso pero no tanto y un quejido se escuchó. Ash abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba sobre otro chico de cabello negro largo y chamarra azul con blanco y cachucha roja.

–¡Lo lamento! –exclamó Ash completamente avergonzado.

El chico se levantó un poco y se sobó su cabeza por el golpe, observó a Ash y éste le observó y así duraron durante unos segundos.

–No te preocupes, fue un accidente –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Ash.

–En serio lo siento, tendré más cuidado –explicó el chico muy avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan… ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Ash, Ash Ketchum del pueblo Paleta y él es pikachu –se presentó el chico recuperando su sonrisa de antes.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Calem, ¿qué haces por aquí en Kalos?–dijo el chico de cabello largo.

–Vengo a competir para la liga de Kalos y ser el campeón –sonrió Ash alegre.

–Vaya, un nuevo competidor, espero te vaya muy bien en la liga –sonrió Calem.

–Gracias, ¿tú también participarás? –preguntó Ash.

–No, por ahora sólo quiero dedicarme a viajar y ver pokémons –sonrió Calem–. Pero si quieres participar en la liga Kalos, primero tendrás que inscribirte en el centro pokémon.

–Lo haré, iré ahí de inmediato –Ash estaba a punto de correr pero Calem le detuvo.

–¿Sabes en dónde está el centro pokémon?

–No, realmente no –se avergonzó Ash–. ¿Tú sí?

–Claro, mira te llevaré ahí con una condición –sonrió Calem mientras se ponía frente a Ash–. Que vayamos antes a comer, por tu golpe me dio mucha hambre.

Ash se sorprendió por esa invitación tan repentina pero su estómago y el de pikachu también rugió provocando la risa de Calem.

–Supongo que eso es un sí –dijo el de cabello largo.

–Claro, será divertido –sonrió Ash.

–Vaya tienes una sonrisa muy linda –dijo Calem provocando el sonrojo del pelinegro.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto para ir a comer mientras que Ash no se imaginaba que ese nuevo chico le traería una nueva alegría.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecieron los finales?, espero hayan sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia al igual que mis otros fics, satolink por el momento dice hasta luego ya que por ahora no tengo ningún fic en mente de hacer, bueno tengo la idea de crear un fic de Ash x Cynthia y otro de Ash x Serena :P jaja pero aún no los escribo, pero si los escribo ya saben, aquí los subo **** les deseo mucha alegría a todos chicos y nuevamente gracias :D **


End file.
